


Turn It Around...

by flickawhip



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bernie finally comes clean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn It Around...

“Bern… can we… talk?”

Serena sounds… nervous. It’s a sign, Bernie’s sure, of some kind of rejection. She doesn’t know, doesn’t think, she can handle Serena running away on her or struggling to reject her. All the same she agrees, follows Serena inside the office. Before Serena can even speak, she starts talking, doing her best to cut off the flow of what might be coming. 

“I know… I know what you’re thinking Serena. It was… stress. Stress or upset or… both. I’m… sorry.”

Serena falls silent, her eyes flooding with pain before she leaves. Leaving Bernie staring after her. 

“… What?”

The word leaves her as a sigh, her head resting on her hands as she slumps into a seat. They avoid one another for the rest of the shift, the sharing of the elevator turning awkward until Bernie finally, spurred on by a sudden urge to just stop hiding. Cameron had pushed her to be honest and, as Serena’s words still echoed, she knew she had to be the woman Serena thought she was… Brave, fearless. 

“Serena…”

She turns, catching Serena when she moved away, almost forcing her to turn and face her, then, on instinct, releasing her, moving behind her friend to curl around her, her voice low, husky and filled with pain. 

“Serena I’m not… I’m not brave, not when it comes to… not when it means hurting you.” 

She pauses, then speaks softly, her voice shaking. 

“I’m afraid. Serena. Afraid I’m not… not what you want, not who you want. That… no matter how much I love… I love you… that it won’t be enough, that you don’t feel the same and…”

She falls silent then, choking on her words, and fear. Serena startles her just slightly with her laughter, and smile. 

“You… idiot.”

The word ‘idiot’ is almost a breath and, before Bernie can even begin to question what that means, Serena is the one kissing her, stealing what little thought and breath she had left. It’s a start, at least. 

“I love you, Bernie…”

Bernie barely hides her tears, threatening to spill. 

“I… love you Serena.”

Serena smiles softly, her voice light. 

“I know.”

They leave that night, together, Bernie still nervous but finally beginning to believe they should be okay, eventually. They would, eventually, need to at least tell Jason.


End file.
